Drifting away
by Waffleiron118
Summary: It has been three years since Percy and Annabeth and camp half-blood had defeated the giants. Three years without world-endingly dangerous monster occurrences, well with the giants in the slammer and Gaea dead is that really that much of a surprise? What might be more of a surprise is that Percy and Annabeth never ended up together, both going their separate ways. Percy staying in
1. chapter 1

**Happy MLKJ day! I dedicate this book to Martin Luther King Jr. and the amazing things that Martin Luther King Jr. did, so here's to you Dr.King! enjoy.**

 **FYI I don't own the rights to any of the amazing works of Rick Riordan, although great birthday gift idea.**

It has been three years since Percy and Annabeth and camp half-blood had defeated the giants. Three years without world-endingly dangerous monster occurrences, well with the giants in the slammer and Gaea dead is that really that much of a surprise? What might be more of a surprise is that Percy and Annabeth never ended up together, both going their separate ways. Percy staying in Manhattan with his mom and stepfather and Annabeth going to the college in Camp Jupiter **(took me like five minutes to remember the name)**. Why they didn't hook up we may never know, just kidding of course your gonna know why else would I write this. Anyway...

 **Three years AG (After Gaea)**

 **-Percy-**

I look at the clock, finally my shift is over I walk from my spot behind the counter and through a door saying employees only. I grab my stuff and check out, officially ending my work day I change into my street clothes, shoving my work clothes in my backpack. I walk out the back of the building a begin the short walk to my apartment. It's a chilly spring evening the saplings lining the street's buds beginning to grow out into leaves a small sign of how the spring brings new life to what was cold and dead. I now working low paying jobs and barely making enough to pay for my apartment I don't see how this comes close to applying to me but for some reason i think that my life was finally about to change for the better...

 **-Annabeth-**

Tick tock tick tock I hear the clock on the far wall of the classroom I try to continue to focus on the test but I keep getting distracted by something or other. "Jeez Annabeth just focus on the flippin' test" I whisper trying to get my head in the game but can't help but feel like the clock on the wall is ticking down to my annihilation. That doesn't even make sense Anna just focus on the assignment, I look up at the clock anyway seeing that we only had fifteen more minutes to finish the test and I'm only on question 58 out of 110. "Ohh shit" I murmur and begin to answer the questions with a feverish passion **(I didn't know I had words that big in my vocabulary)**. I just manage to finish the test as the class begins to get up turn in their tests and leave the classroom, I stand and join them i'm pretty sure i flunked out of this damn college. I turn in the test and quickly walk out of the classroom a tear rolls down my cheek as I return to my dorm room.

I wake up the next day to find a letter from my professor my roommate must have grabbed a set there for me to find. Yep I've flunked out, tears begin falling down my cheeks and into my lap well it's not like I was ever gonna pass the class anyway with my terrible grades and late work plus the professor being so biased against Greeks. Now the question is where do I go, I cant go to dad's because he will be upset that I failed out of school plus my step-mom hates my guts. I get up a proceed to change out of my PJ's and get dressed. "Well I know one person that I could go to" I say to myself, "but it'll be really embarrassing when he sees what I've done to myself" I say shoving my finger into mt gut, my finger going half of it's total length. **(WHY WAFFLE WHY! jeez why do I always make Annabeth fat WHY!, well technically shes only been chubby in two stories, jeez, well I guess I always pictured her a little chubby she is kinda a nerd/bookworm like Hermione Granger I dunno continue reading sorry for the interruption)** What will he think when I show up at his place a fat ass, any feelings he ever had for me will be erased but I don't have anywhere else to go hopefully he'll take in an old friend even after I left him like I did, even after I hurt him.

I walk out of the Principal's office my fears now confirmed, I've been flunked out of the college. Well least I can give a friend a surprise visit. Tears roll down my cheek for the second time today, I try to stay positive, at least the plane ride will give me plenty of time to think of how to apologise. I walk back to my dorm and pack up my things. Tomorrow I will say goodbye to my roommate , leave for the airport and catch a plane to New York City...

 **I think this will be quite fun to write hopefully it was as much fun to read as to write. Well... cya next chapter and May the force be with you in 2018.**

 **"Only in the _darkness_ can you see the _stars_ " -Martin Luther King Jr.**


	2. Chpt 2

**Alright then. I'm back and ready to type up another righteous chapter to what I think is gonna be an amazing fanfiction.**

 **Percy**

Ahh Saturday the best day in the history of best days. I climb out of bed at 10:47, make some toast and a cup of coffee. I sit down on my couch a turn on Netflix. This is how you enjoy your weekends sitting around relaxing...

After a few hours I decide to actually do something so I decide to stretch my legs and take a walk to Central Park. So I pull on a pair of shoes and a some clothes.

As I walk the trails through the park, I have time to reflect on my 20 years of existence. All the action and quests and putting my life on the line to save the world as a teen. And I end up in a tiny apartment in Manhattan making barely enough money to even pay the rent. I sit down on a park bench with a great view of a family playing on some large rocks. This only makes me more depressed and brings me back to when Annabeth left me...

"We had just gotten done cleaning up after the war. Funerals for all the people that died to save the world as we know it. Things were just getting back to normal, Annabeth got her letter from the college at camp Jupiter. I still awaited mine but we promised each other that what ever happened we would stick together. We were happy we could finally enjoy our relationship. That was until we realized that my letter was never coming, I was never gonna go to college at Camp Jupiter. Annabeth wasn't the same after that she was strange, distant. I told her that it's fine that she could go to college while I got a job in the camp. And then one morning I wake up, alone only to find a letter saying that Annabeth had gone to Camp Jupiter and told me not to follow. She wrote that I needed to live my own life and forget about her for we were never meant to be... But after that I didnt want to see her again, she left me without even saying goodbye, she wrote a letter telling me to stay away from her as if she could just forget about all those years together. As if our relationship was worth nothing to her. I never left her side even after she fell down into tartus I jumped down with her, but then she leaves me just for some lousy college. That bitch, I'm glad I never have to see her again. It took me a few years but I finally had gotten over my feelings for her, finally began opening up again even had a girlfriend for a few months. I get up from the bench and begin to walk back realizing that thinking about it was only gonna make me hate Annabeth more. I begin the long walk back to my apartment...

 **Annabeth**

Ok I am officially broke, after eating lunch at the airport I had enough money for a cab to Manhattan. Now I just gotta find out the directions to his apartment and then what he won't forgive me for what I've done to him I guess I just have to hope that at least he will let me stay at his place until I can get my feet back on the ground...

 **Percy**

I put my key in the door to my apartment, I feel good about how I just finally let it all go. Like a large weight had finally been lifted off my shoulders. I look at my phone which flashes 4:15 pm. I sit down on the couch and turn on the tv.

"Knock knock knock"

I here the door, "who the heck could that be?" I whisper under my breath. "Knock knock" I get up and walk towards the door, grabbing a turning the handle I open the door. Standing in front of me is Annabeth, after all the things she's done, is she back to ruin my life again!? "What the fuck are you doing here?" I say as calmly as I possibly can, "back to ruin my life again are you? Thought you could just come back outta no where just when I was starting to finally forget about all the shit your did to me? hows that fucking school of yours going?" Annabeth looks down at her feet, "I-I got kicked out". "Well serves you right, I hope your happy with yourself, let me guess your shit broke and your expecting me to let you in, and provide food, actually I don't think you're going to be needing any of that" I say looking at Annabeth considerably larger girth. "I know I've gained weight ok" she says grabbing her midsection "and I know that I shouldn't have left you but" "you didn't even say goodbye" tears falling down my cheeks, "I wish that you would have just said goodbye, just told me that I actually meant something to you... but I can't leave you out here no matter what a bitch you are, I still will always love you Annabeth" I finish walking away from the open door and back into my room locking the door behind me...

 **Annabeth**

I walk up to the door, do I really want to do this? I take another step towards the door, I raise my fist to to door. I knock on the door three times. I knock again, I hear the shuffling of feet on the other side. There's a click and the door opens. I look across, deep into those green eyes that I fell for so long ago, that I am still in love with. Percy glares at me from across the doorway, "what the fuck are you doing here?" He says calmly, "back to ruin my life again are you?!" Percy's words cut into me like a knife. "Thought you could just come back outta nowhere just when I was starting to forget about all the shit you did to me? How's that fucking school of yours going?" "I-I got kicked out" I stutter back. "Well I hope you happy with yourself, let me guess your shit broke and your expecting me to let you in and provide food, actually I don't think you're gonna be needing any of that" Percy says looking at my stomach. "I know I've gained weight ok" I say grabbing my belly for effect " and I know I shouldn't have left you but..." "you didn't even say goodbye" Percy interrupts, tears streaming down his cheeks. Ow I didn't did I, I think back to when I left Percy. Jeez I'm an asshole. "I wish that you would have just said goodbye, just told me that I actually meant something to you... but I can't leave you out here no matter what a bitch you are, because I still will always love you Annabeth." He turns and walks away after I here the sons of a door shutting I enter the apartment, closing the door behind me...

 **Whew that wasn't quite as fun to write as the first. It hard on me making them fight. Well thanks for reading...**

 **"Life is 10 percent how you make it and 90 percent how you take it" -Irving Berlin**


	3. Chpt 3

**I'm back again to make another,**

 **even more fun chapter. yay! Fun! I can't wait!**

 **-Annabeth-**

I set my bags down by the door and walk inside. I walk further into his apartment, it's quite smaller than I had originally expected. There is a main room with a small couch and a tv on one side of the room closest to the door is a small kitchen area. On the other side is a door that probably leads to Percy's room or a bathroom. I walk over and jiggle the doorknob, it's locked. "Percy I'm sorry but please I'm different, I've changed I understand now, I'm not as selfish as I usd to be...". "I'm busy right now Annabeth we can talk later if you want". "Um busy with what?". "I'm just busy ok Anna just leave me alone for a little bit". I walk back over and sit down on the couch.

 **One hour later**

 **-Percy-**

I check the time on my phone 11:29 shit, it's already pretty late. I unlock the door and walk out into the main room. Annabeth is sleeping in an awkward position half on half off the couch. I laugh, what would mom say to me making a girl sleep on the couch. I walk over and grab her stuff and take it into the bedroom. Finally I walk up to the couch and look down at the sleeping Annabeth. Am I ever gonna forgive her? She doesn't deserve how I've been treating her today, even after the shit she did to me it's about time I got over it and forgive her. I reach down and pick Annabeth up in my arms, she begins to stir as I walk over to my room and set her down in my bed. I pull the covers up to her chest and sit down at the end of the bed. "I'm sorry for the way I acted today" I say to the snoozing Annabeth, "I shouldn't hold grudges that long". I get up and begin to leave the room, "Percy" I turn back to see Annabeth looking up at me smiling. "No it's me that should be sorry"She half mumbled from tiredness. "I didn't think about my actions back then, I was really selfish and I should have thought about us instead of just me" she finishes. "It's fine Annabeth" I say taking her small face in my hands. "Goodnight" I say and walk out of the room and lay down on the couch falling instantly asleep...

 **Annabeth**

I slept well for the first time in a few days, well a bed is much better compared to a plane and a airport bench. I climb out of bed, I notice that the jeans I am wearing are a little to tight at the waist so I take them off and put on a pair of sweatpants I also notice that I have about to sets of everything with me because almost all of my stuff got lost in the luggage somewhere inbetween when they put it on the plane and when they took it off. I smell them and realize that they all smell horrible I take the clothes I'm wearing off I now stand in only my underwear, this is great. I walk out of the room shielding my almost naked body with the dirty clothing. "Um where are your clothes?" I turn to see Percy staring at me giving me a confused look. My face turns bright red. "I-I was wondering where the washing machine was". "Ahh here I'll take these and be right back" Percy says taking the dirty clothes so that I now stand in only my underwear. I shield myself with my arms. I stand there for a minute or two wondering why I always end up in such strange scenarios. When Percy comes back with a T-shirt and sweatpants here you can go put these on. Do you want you underwear washed too?". Umm ok but you really don't need to serve me like this Percy". "Eh no problem, but I would prefer you strip in the bedroom not here", Percy says smirking at me. I would have made a sarcastic comment back, but I felt like I couldn't. I feel too shy around twenty year old Percy. I feel like we just met and that he so far out of my league. He's just too good for short fat shy blond girl that flunked out of her school. I walk back into the bedroom and strip off my underwear I turn and look into a mirror disgusted by the girl looking back at me. I grab my belly while looking into the mirror, I turn sideways. I just can't stand it, I gained 31 pounds in three years of college. Most of the weight went to my belly, which went out a little farther than my boobs, which had grown considerably. I then turn around and look at my now quite larger butt what used to be a small butt had grown out a few inches on all sides, disgusted I put on the clothes Percy had given me the shirt a bit too large for my short 5 foot 3 frame and the pants went down way past my ankles so I had to roll them up. I walked out through the door crossing my arms because it felt weird not having a bra. I walk into the kitchen, where Percy is sitting at a table eating cereal. "Ahh I see you are wearing clothes now", Percy says smirking. I blush again, jeez Annabeth that is Percy, you know the kid that you've been fighting monsters and saving the world with for like ever. "Are you ok you look like there is something bothering you", Percy said looking concerned. "No there's nothing bothering me, why would anything be bothering me I'm standing next to Percy da fricking Jackson the coolest person in the history of the universe most amazing person to ever walk on the earth" I snapped. I start to walk away from the table, Percy stands up and grabs my shoulder. "Sorry I'll quit the dumb jokes if you like". I ignore him and try to pull out of his grasp but he turns me around and wraps me up in a hug. "I'm sorry Annabeth, I miss you and I'm concerned about you. Please tell me what's wrong...". Percy continues to hug me and I feel even weirder not wearing a bra. "It's just that your different Percy I feel like I've just met you even though I've known you forever. And your just so far out of my league that I feel like you just pity your fat friend that got flunked out of school and has nowhere to go". We're silent for a while just standing there hugging. "Do you think your fat just cause I called you that last night? Because I never should have said that I was just angry because...". "No Percy I know I'm overweight it's ok, it's not because you said it it's because I didn't treat my body very well in college". "Umm Ok let's stop talking about this" Percy says getting up and walking out of the kitchen. He jumps over the back of the couch and turns on the Xbox and tv before sitting down. He starts playing some football game called like maddan18 or something like that. "Aren't you alittle old for video games?" I ask him, trying to start another conversation after failing the last one. "You can never be to old for video games Anna" he answers as his player throws the football and it's knocked down by another. "What's the point of sports anyway, they don't solve any global problem like hunger or global warming. They just seem dumb" I ask percy serious this time. "Are you kidding me?!, they give people something to hope for and look forward to. They also allow countries to compete together in a friendly competition. So yeah they are extremely important." Percy smirks "Plus they can help keep you in shape". I reach over and smack him. "I thought you told me to drop that topic?!" I ask getting kinda angry. "Hey just having a little fun's all" he says raising his hands in the air innocently. "Jackson you really get on my nerves" I reply seriously. "Well that's to bad, I guess your just gonna have to deal with it" he reply's with fake sincerity. His smile turns into a frown when he looks over and sees me upset. "I'm sorry I-I shouldn't act like such an asshole. It's just that I miss the old Annabeth, the one that wanted with all her heart to be an architect and didn't care what the other people thought and..." I cut him off "Well it's to bad that that Annabeth no longer exists!" I stand up. Percy stands up beside me. "Jeez I'm sorry don't be so uptight about everything, wait let me rephrase that, relax ok." He wraps his arms around me pulling me into a tight hug. "It's been too long" Percy says, "we've changed"...

 **Hope you enjoyed this and thank you 4 reading!**

 **"Nothings impossible, the word itself says "I'm possible!"** **-Audrey Hepburn**


End file.
